sithlordpediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Tingeltangelbob/Archiv/4
Darth Graval und Jane Starkiller Schon mal was von Sithpedia gehört? (Mehr muss ich nicht sagen, oder?) Gruß, BobaCartman 16:14, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Family Guy: Blue Harvest Wieso hast du diese Seite gelöscht? Du hast keinen Grung angegeben. mfG, --Der Imperator 13:32, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Sie befindet sich jetzt unter Blue Harvest - LG --Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) 13:34, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Futurama Hallo, TB. Ich dachte daran ein Futurama Wiki zu erstelllen, würdest du dann mitmachen? (PS Ich hab einen neuen Leptop :)) Gruß, BobaCartman 18:47, 8. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ach ja, hast du Skype? Gruß, BobaCartman 18:47, 8. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Habe kein Skype und bin kein so grosser Futurama-Freak wie Simpsons. Hab vll. drei Episoden gesehn. Sorry - LG--Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) - FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!! 16:59, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Naja, schade. Danke, aber, es ist noch nicht weinachten (chuckle). Gruß, BobaCartman (Diskussion) 20:40, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage Ich bin fertig, mit den Nerfen zumindest :| ich hab Uberfuzzy mal geschreiben, im Idealfall sieht er danach. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 15:30, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Danke trotzdem... Jetzt siehst du, was mich so an der Vorlage so aufgeregt hat -.- Musst dir nicht deine Nerven zerstören... xD! Wer ist Uberfuzzy genau? LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 15:31, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Uberfuzzy, Chris Stafford, ist bei Wikia anestellt und nebenbei Helfer, er kennt sich mit Vorlagen gut aus. Siehe auch w:Staff Ich muss mir endlich mal merken, im deutschen Nerven mit v, nicht wie in anderen Sprachen... Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 15:39, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Ah Danke... BTW: Bist du nicht deutsch? LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 15:40, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ehm doch, aber gefühlt auch Französisch :) w:de:user:MtaÄ Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 15:42, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::::Höchst interessante Auslegung... ^^ Ich bin Schweizer aber gefühlt irgendwie deutsch... und französisch... und englisch... xD aber lassen wir das! Danke nochmal trotzdem!! LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 15:43, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Gern geschehen :) Wenn nochmal so was ist, probier doch mal w:de:Projekt:Anfragen aus, mein neuestes Projekt (supported by avatar) :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 15:49, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::::::OK. LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 15:51, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage ist gefixt, dank an Uberfuzy. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 16:00, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Danke!!! So g**l!! xD LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 16:01, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) To whom it may concern Haste keine Freunde? --83.223.112.142 15:27, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Immer noch keine Freunde kleines Kellerkind? Na dann mal viel Spass weiterhin in deiner "Realität" du Spaggen. Wie lebt es sich so als armseliges würstchen und Dissopfer? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer hier über sich nachdenken sollte... Gez. "Ein Freund" --Darth Ridiculous 20:45, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) http://de.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Mta%C3%84/test Ich bekomme die Linien nicht so hin, aber der Text ist mal drin. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 18:18, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Jubiläum * Gratuliere zum einjährigen Bestehen! -- 17:14, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Vandalismus Wenn ich das richtig sehe, haben wir gerade ein massives Vandalismusproblem. Hat das irgendeinen Hintergrund? *Bei mir wird die Hauptseite nur schwarz angezeigt. Gewollt oder wieder Vandalismus? -- 21:13, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sieht sehr nach Vandalismus aus. Das ist unter anderem auch das was ich meinte. Wenn man sich mal die "Letzte Aktivität" ansieht, ist da noch viel mehr. Praktisch alle "Community Seiten" sind Schwarz. Komischerweise keine Artikel. Ich hab versucht das Rückgängig zu machen, ging aber irgendwie nicht. Vllt. sollte man mal bei Wikia nachfragen, was in so einem Fall zu tun ist. Das dürfte ja wohl nicht das erste mal sein. --Darth Ridiculous 21:22, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ich antworte jetzt mal hier, da es mehrere "Teilnehmer" an der Diskussion hat. Leider hat es hier einen Vandalen, der, so denke ich, von der Stupipedia kommt. Wenn das stimmt, dann hat er ein Problem damit, dass ich mich für Misses Kennedys Wiki eingesetzt hatte. Leider bin ich momentan machtlos, habe aber noch einen "Trumpf" in der Hand, den ich hier aber nicht äussern werde... Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 11:28, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Du hast die Hauptseite wieder in Ordnung gebracht. Könntest du mal schreiben wie das geht? --Darth Ridiculous 12:14, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Das war nicht ich, sie steht aber unter Bearbeitungsschutz. Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 12:15, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Noch ein Star Wars Wiki? Hi, ich bin durch Zufall auf diese Seite aufmerksam geworden, doch frage ich mich, warum es diese Seite gibt. Wusstet ihr nicht von der Jedipedia? Oder wie seht ihr das? Würde mich mal interessieren, ansonsten ist die Seite mit ein paar kleinen Fehlern (die zu Beginn wohl kaum zu vermeiden sind) wirklich nicht schlecht. Gruß TwenSev 11:35, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) UT:BC Da sag ich mal danke und herzlichen Glückwunsch! Gruß, BobaCartman (Diskussion) 20:37, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) In Ordnung Hallo Admin der Sithlordpedia. Das http://sipanz.acc.de/Sithpedia/index.php/Padmé_Naberrie_Skywalker und das http://sipanz.acc.de/Sithpedia/index.php/Droiden und das http://sipanz.acc.de/Sithpedia/index.php/Jedipedia geht doch in Ordnung oder ? --88.69.224.153 14:06, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dies und Das So, ich meld mich jetzt auch mal schnell hier bei euch zu Wort. Da ihr ja augenscheinlich die Struktur, die ihr mal von uns geliehen hattet geändert habt, zu etwas komplett eigenem, gibts überhaupt kein Problem mehr (-; ... Öhm ein kleines Problem gibts doch... Ihr habt in eurer Navi-Leiste unter "Community>Community Portal" die Seite Sithlordpedia:Portal drin, die noch gar nicht erstellt ist... Evtl wollt ihr entweder den Link raus machen, oder die Seite erstellen. Auf ein freudiges Wachstum und weiterhin alles Gute Darth PandoraTell me more... 16:12, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Macht ihr das mit antworten nicht da wo begonnen wurde? Ok... Naja, ich denk am Anfang macht man sowas noch eher, damit man mal einen Grundstock bekommt, dann wird man immer selbstständiger, findet das Zeug unpassend usw, dann macht man eben was eigenes. Ich würd sagen, das waren eben so Jugendsünden, fertig. Es war einfach ein blöder Anfang... Denken wir einfach nicht mehr dran und fertig. Auf ein Gutes "nebeneinander". Darth PandoraTell me more... 18:44, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC)